The conversation, The date, and the aftermath
by jade254
Summary: Brennan is going on a date but it's not with Booth. As usual this causes friction between our duo but also unexpectingly brings them closer together. B&B eventually. Three shot.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Okay so this came into my head and as I don't normally write this kind of stuff it was new to me. It is going to be a three parter. It will involve Brennan going on a date (not with Booth) The date itself and what happens afterwards. The first and second chapter will contain a little more drama/romance but the third will be mainly fluffy. Please enjoy. **

Chapter One: The conversation.

"So when did you feel it necessary to let me on on your planned date with Matt?" Booth begun asking Brennan as they entered the diner. It was something they did almost religiously, normally to mark the end of another gruelling case, and today was no different.

Instead of answering her partner though Brennan sat herself down in their usual spot. She felt it totally unwarranted to have to justify her actions to him.

_Is she ignoring me? _"Bones aren't you going to answer me?"

"I really don't see it's any of your business Booth, it is just a date," she reminded him scornfully. She was more tired and agitated then usual having spent the past three weeks solid working on their latest case.

"Actually it is my business, especially where Matt Jenkins is concerned," Booth countered as he recalled the conversation he had unintentionally overheard that afternoon as he had swung by his office to grab some paperwork. He had expected it to be the general chit chat between three of his collegues. Matt Jenkins, Daniel Thomas, and Ryan Miller. But no, today they weren't talking about who was turning up for the poker game that night, or who they scored with last night. No, the topic of conversation just happened to be that Matt Jenkins, number one golden boy or so everyone thought had secured a date with none other then forensic anthroplogist Dr Temperance Brennan.

"Yeah I can't believe it ," Booth had heard Matt brag. "To think that Dr Temperance Brennan would agree to go out with me."

"She is so damn fine that one," he had heard Daniel comment, whilst whistling like some teenage schoolboy. "Although kind of a challenge," he jokingly added.

Matt rubbed his hands together at the prospect. "I just love a challenge. I think she may be even the one, you know," Matt had then said.

"So are you going to know show her a good time?" came Daniel's high pitched voice again.

Matt ruffled his hand through his blonde slightly overgrown hairstyle and grinned. "Well i'm sure once I work my charm on her she'll be unable to resist me."

Booth was flaming, his eyes lit up like fire. He was ready to charge right in there and wipe that smug smile from Matt's face once and for all. _Who does he think he is making a move on my Bones? _The next voice he overheard was Ryan's and it caused him to falter, immedialtely stopping dead in his tracks.

"Well I hope Booth doesn't find out about your little date."

"Why?" Matt asked inquisitively

"You know they do work together and from what i've heard he kind of has the hots for her himself," he went on.

Matt just laughed. "Well he better get in line then hadn't he. They've been working together for what four years, don't you think that if he was interested in her he would have done something about it by now."

Ryan shrugged. "I'm just saying."

"Yeah well the way I see it if he hasn't staked his claim then she's fair game. Maybe he just doesn't know a good thing when he sees it," he concluded. He was met with a 'yeah' from Daniel who gave him a good luck pat on the shoulder before the group dispersed. Once they were gone he straightened his tie, then picked up a file from the table. "His loss my gain." he proudly announced to himself before leaving the room.

The agent was so shocked at what he had just heard he ended up swallowing the stick of gum he had been chewing. _Of all the men she could have chosen she has to choose jerk almighty. More importantly though since when has Bones had the time to get to know the guy? Well if he thinks he stands a chance with her then he's clearly mistaken. _

"Booth?" Brennan clicked her fingers loudly. "You were saying?"

He was so lost for words he found himself stumbling. "Uh.. yes..now what was I saying?"

Popping a couple of fries into her mouth she kindly reminded him. "You were saying it was your business, and something about my date."

Booth gripped his coffee cup tightly."Ah yes as I was saying it is my business when you choose to go on a date with the biggest male chauvenist pig in the whole damn bureau," he spat angrily.

"For your information on the three occasions we have engaged in conversation he has been very polite and well mannered. Did you know he actually studied anthropology in college, before he decided that it really wasn't his thing and instead decided to apply to the FBI."

"No I didn't. Why does that matter? Are you dating him purely because he is in the same social class as yours. Is it because he can understand all those big scientfic words you throw around like it's your second language, because i'm getting better you know."

She took his hand "I know, and no i'm not dating him for that reason. He's seems interesting and we have alot in common.

"The only thing he's interested in is getting in your pants Bones, and maybe that's all your interested in too." _Shit did I just say that? _

"SEELEY BOOTH!" she glared at him as she instantly rose from her seat, her eyes darkened to a grim shade of gray. "That was harsh. Why would you even say a thing like that?"

"I'm sorry." He quickly mustered up an apology but it obviously hadn't worked as she grabbed her bag and swiftly made a beeline for the door.

Throwing a few dollars down on the table he rushed off after her. "Bones i'm sorry, but I heard him talking with some other guys. You'll just be like some trophy to him Bones."

She stopped on the pavement outside ready to face him. "I'm a big girl Booth, i'm quite capable of looking after myself."

Once it looked she had calmed a little he gently took hold of her chin and tilted it towards him so she had no choice but to look at him. "I know your capable Bones. I've never doubted you. But he dates a different girl every week. He's just a womanizer Bones." He leaned in towards her, his eyes fixated on hers. "You deserve so much better."

"Seeley Booth if I didn't know you any better i'd say you were jealous.

_You have no idea Bones. You have no idea._

xxxxxxxxxx

**A/N As we all know how headstrong our Brennan is Booth might just have to work a little harder. Next chapter Brennan goes on the date.**

Reviews are love.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so when I thought of this fic I didn't really know how I was going to write the date but later decided that I would have Booth going to the same restaurant to keep an eye on her and Matt. I didn't realize how long it would be so I have now had to spilt the date into 2 parts. First part will be before the date and during the date and the second part will still be the date but what happens after the dinner. Oh and the part about Booth breaking up with Cam over dinner is just for this fic.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN BONES OR IT'S CHARACTERS. IF I DID BRENNAN WOULDN'T BE WASTING HER TIME WITH MATT THE JERK. CAFE RENESSIANCE IS A RESTURANT IN DC BUT I'VE NEVER BEEN THERE. IT IS USED PURELY FOR THIS FIC.**

**The Date part 1.**

Brennan awoke suddenly to the the buzzer of her alarm clock and her cellphone sounding almost simutaneously. First reaching over to switch off the alarm she then concentrated on answering her phone.

"Brennan," She groggily announced, whilst stifling a yawn.

"Hey baby," came the very sultry voice on the other end.

_Baby?_ "Matt is that you?" Brennan inquired now recognizing just a hint of Matt's deep masculine voice.

"The one and only sugar lips," he added.

_Sugar lips? _"Did you just call me baby and sugar lips?" she questioned again, certainly not used to what she could only describe as some hideous romantic nicknames.

"Yes I did. _Now_ this was just a quick call to make sure things are still on for tonight."

_Tonight?_ Then it dawned on her that tonight was her date with Matt, although she couldn't quite fathom what possessed him to be calling at seven in the morning. "Yes everything is still on for tonight."

"Superb then. I'll swing by your place at six. Be ready and remember dress to impress."

Before she had a chance to converse any further there was a click and then silence. Brennan placed the phone back down and sighed. Because of this date Booth hadn't spoken to her in two days. She supposed it was her fault. He had expressed his concern that Matt was just using her for his own gratification but she hadn't been convinced, instead accusing him that it was jealousy which was causing him to behave like that, so subsequently she had firmly told her partner she was going on this date with or without his approval. _I hurt him and now he probably hates me._

xxxxxxx

It had been two days since Booth had spoken to Brennan and to him this felt like the two most excruciating days in the world. As he pulled on some comfortable sweatpants and t-shirt to prepare for his morning jog his blood boiled at the thought of Brennan sharing company with that unscrupulous, poor pathetic excuse for a human being. He wasn't quite sure where this hatred and amonocity was coming from, after all Brennan was an adult she was old enough and capable enough to make her own decisions, but still he couldn't help but think that when it came to men she really was a bad judge of character. From pompous ex college professors to internet blind dates to serial killers, you name it she had done it. Of course there had been Sully, he had been one of the good guys, but in the end he had left her all the same. _I would never leave her. _

With each stride he took through the gentle October rain his heart was pounding and he doubted it was due to over exertion. If this had been his weekend with Parker then he probably wouldn't have had the time to worry about his partner and her impending date, but as he parked himself down on a bench for a breather his mind was swimming with ugly thoughts. _What happens if things go further then just a date. What if he invites her back to his place or vice versa. What if she is too drunk and he takes advantage of her. Matt had said that he would show her some fun and she wouldn't be able to resist his charm. It was obvious what kind of guy he was, perhaps the kind of guy who doesn't take no for an answer. _Booth shook his head at each scenario. _Stop it Booth. Now you're just wanting something to happen so you have an excuse to beat the guy to a pulp. Bones is much to sensible to let something like that happen, and with all her martial art training she could take the little pipsqueak down in an instant. _It wasn't enough though to put his mind at ease and that why he had to take matters into his own hands.

Reaching into his pocket for his cellphone he dialled another familiar number and waited patiently for an answer, and it wasn't long before he recieved one. "Hey Cam it's Booth."

xxxxxx

"No that just won't do," Brennan huffed as she discarded yet another outfit to the pile slowly growing on the floor. When it came to wining and dining she wasn't all that clued up with appropriate dress code. With other past love interests there had been no romantic dinner just some takeout at either his or her apartment followed by unemotional, undetached casual sex. Composing herself she thought to herself that on this occasion she had no choice but to seek assistance.

Grabbing her cellphone she dialled her best friends number and waited anxiously for an answer. "Hey Angela it's me," she announced when her friend came on the line.

"Sweetie what would you possibly be doing calling me at just after eight in the morning? Did I also mention it's Saturday," she concluded.

"I'm aware that it's Saturday Ange, or I would have been at work over two hours ago."

"Yeah, yeah. So what can I do you for?"

"I need you to come over," Brennan replied. "I need you to help me pick out an outfit for my date."

Angela squealed at the words she never thought she would hear. "Give me an hour and i'll be right there."

xxxxxxx

"So who's the lucky guy then?" Angela quizzed when she arrived almost two hours later. _Let her say Booth. Let her say Booth._

"This really well defined FBI agent," she said with a glint of sparkle in her eyes. "Who is also interested in anthropology."

"Well he would have to be working around you."

"What?" Brennan asked slightly confused.

Angela shoved her arm jokingly. "Sweetie you know what i'm talking about." Although deep down her friends stunned look told her perhaps she didn't.

"I can assure you I don't."

It was then Angela threw a hand over her mouth. "Oh god i'm sorry. I just thought when you mentioned date and FBI agent..."

Placing her hands firmly on her hips she shot her friend a stern look. "You thought I meant Booth."

With her face turning a bright shade of red Angela decided to quickly change the subject. "Why don't we get started on finding that perfect outfit."

"Yes lets."

Angela then scooped her arm around hers as they ventured off into the bedroom.

xxxxxxx

Matt strolled casually into Brennan's apartment building, a big bunch of roses in hand. _Hope she's not allergic to these things," _he silently asked himself now standing confidently outside her door.

Brennan was just clipping in her earring when she heard the loud knock. _Oh god i'm nervous. Why am I nervous? It's just dinner. _Her hands felt clammy and her heart was racing as she slowly made her way to the door instinctively pulling her dress down even though she was quite aware it wouldn't stretch any further. _Damn Angela for choosing the shortest dress in my wardrobe, and the one with the least coverage. S_he adjusted it slightly on top too so her black lacy bra wasn't showing.

As soon as the door swung open Matt's jaw dropped at her standing there just like an angel. The black sequined dress barely made it to her knees. The low neckline giving him a great view of her cleavage. Her soft silky hair bounced gently on her shoulders as she flashed him a big smile. "Matt... Hi."

"Temperance..." He couldn't even find the right words to say. "You look... radiant." As his eyes took in every inch of her beautiful body he almost forgot the flowers.

"Shall I take those," she asked still finding the situation a little nervewracking. _He's checking me out and i'm really uncomfortable. Booth never made me feel uncomfortable. When I came out of that bathroom in Vegas wearing that little red dress I never felt this awkward._

He handed her the flowers and then glanced at his watch. "We better make a move you know the dinner is booked for seven thirty and it is now precisely seven thirteen_._"_ I just want the main course over with so I can get on with dessert_," he told himself with a smirk.

Matt took her arm and led her out of the apartment to his transportation. "Your carriage awaits."

As Brennan eyed the shiny black porsche she raised her eyebrows. "Wow you can afford that on a FBI salary?"

_If only I could. _"Actually it was a gift from my parents when I passed out of the academy. That was six years ago and I only bring it out for my special dates," he winked, as he opened the door and she clambered in.

xxxxxxx

"Booth are you going to tell me excatly what we are doing here, because the last time you invited me out to dinner it was to break up with me..remember?" Camille Saroyan reminded him as she stood outside the small quaint restaurant by name of Cafe renessiance.

"Look Cam I'll explain everything later but right now I just need for you to go with me on this."

"Well do you think that we could we go inside as it is rather chilly out here," she groaned pointing to the gooseflesh on her skinny, bare arms.

Booth wasn't ready to go in just yet, he was eager to wait for the Matt and Brennan to show up. It had been difficult enough as it was obtain this vital information of their dinner plans in the first place. It was just lucky he knew how to be persuasive, and finally it was Ryan Miller who finally caved. _Poor thing, but then he did always have a soft spot for me_. When the black sports car pulled up outside and Matt clambered out along with Brennan he had to do a double take, his mouth dropped open wide in awe and wonder. _He gets to drive a porsche. No way does he get to do that on his salary._

"Lets go Cam." He almost pushed her through the door of the restaurant, but he wanted to get to their table before they arrived. He couldn't afford to be noticed...at least not yet.

Cam had never seen Booth act this strange it was beginning to worry her. "Okay Seeley tell me exactly what we are doing here?"

Instead of offering up an explanation he was busy trying to to catch a glimpse of the couple and where were seated. He felt relief wash over him when they took the table in which he had a good view of. He also felt blessed their view of his table would be obscured by a pillar situated between them.

"Seeley are you listening to me?" Cam was getting agitated, her eyes narrowed like some woman scorned.

"Ssh."

"Are you listening to me?" she repeated, but as she gazed across his shoulder she became exactly aware of what, or more like who he was staring at. "I get it," she spat crossly her piercing eyes glaring at him

"You get what?" he inquired.

"You've come here to spy on Dr Brennan. I should've known you were using me, exploiting my services."

Booth quickly shook his head. "You've got it all wrong. I just thought you'd like to go out."

The smirk now apparent on her face told him she was unconvinced. "Mmmhuh."

"What now?" His puppy dog eyes now just begging to be answered.

"So I take it you don't approve of her date then?" It was obvious he saw this guy of hers as competition. That was a typical alpha male attribute he couldn't deny. There was no way he could pull the wool over her eyes. She knew he had it bad for Dr Brennan. _Hell this just proves it._

He's a rich I can have anything I want leech," he grumbled angrily. "Well he picked the wrong person to use his cheap fancy talk on this time." _Bones don't let me down._

_xxxxx_

Matt showed Brennan to her chair, and like a gentleman he retrieved the jacket she was wearing.

"Thankyou Matt," she replied as she sat herself down. _This is very classy, i'm impressed._

Flipping through the menu she was spoilt for choice. The waiter approached to ask what drinks they would like.

"We'll have a bottle of Chateau d'Oupia for the lady, but i'll just have a plain mineral water if you don't mind."

"Mineral water?" she questioned.

"Driving remember." It wasn't the drink drive aspect of it he cared about, he broke the law all the time. He just needed to be on top form for the second part of the evening.

"Yes of course," she nodded.

Choosing an appetiser was more of a task. She was torn between the Calamari Lunchian or the French onion soup. Watching the waiter impatiently waiting, and the fact that Matt was staring at her as if to say _sometime today _she chose the French opnion soup.

"I'll have the shrimp," he chose within seconds.

"You know Temperance you truly are wasted," he said tucking in to his food as soon as it arrived.

"I'm not sure I understand."

"Don't you just feel like some lab rat in that place? Trapped with no place to go. Death all around you."

"But it's what I do. It's what i'm good at. I thought you might relate to that since you studied anthropology yourself," she reminded him.

"Well I will admit that it was just something to pass the time. I think my folks thought I was a genius or something. I felt honored that they were more proud of me for wanting to be some geeky scientist, then working for the FBI."

"Is that how you see me? some geeky scientist," she snapped, clearly unimpressed with his choice of words.

Matt reached across the table and stroked a strand of her hair. "No, you are a very beautiful and intelligent... _I would love to say piece of ass although maybe not... _Em woman I mean. It's just someone looking at bones all day, well it's not all you could be. There is so much more out there, so much more to explore."

She wasn't sure what he was getting at. "Oh I have explored... the world in fact. I've been to some of the most beautiful places in the world and also some of the notorious." Those places didn't bare thinking about. Places like Gutemala and El Salvador scared her, but she knew that for every bad place there was also one good place. "Besides I don't spend every waking hour in the lab. I've been out in the field numerous times."

"Yeah so how is good ole Seeley these days? I don't see him around headquarters much."

"He's good. We've just finished working on a case. We were pretty much working solid, that's probably why you havent seen him around."

_Boring. _Yet he was interested in the kinds of things they got up to. "So what exactly do you and Seeley do when you're not solving cases?"

That was more of a personal question, but then she had nothing to hide. They were after all just partners. They just worked together. "Well we don't really see each other outside of work. He has his son and i'm busy working on my novels."

"Okay let me rephrase the question then. What do you and Booth do on a work day when you're not busy solving murders?"

"Well we go for coffee and Booth gets pie."

_What an imagination, and this loser says he has the hots for her. He's going to have to do alot better then that. _He was interrupted prematurely by the waiter waiting for their dinner choice. Once they had chosen Matt continued his line of questioning.

"Are you aware that Seeley views you as more then just his partner?"

That statement was unexpected and she almost spat out her wine. "He does."

"Well I believe there were some rumors going around work, thats all."

"About me and Booth," she announced feeling flustered. _I wish Booth was here right now._

"They like stirring trouble thats all. When you're around you tend to be the center of attraction, and I can see why." He took her hand and kissed it gently.

Brennan blushed. "What are you doing?"

"You like that?"

She couldn't make up her mind whether she did like it or she was being subdued by the amount of wine she had drank.

"Let's say we get out of here."

"Well... Why not. I don't really do dinner well anyway," she admitted, although not sure of what his reaction would be.

"Me neither." He handed over her coat and them gave her a few dollar bills to leave as the tip. "Just give me a second I need to use the bathroom."

xxxxx

Booth had continued to stare at them both from the moment they had arrived. He had watched as Matt took Brennan's jacket, and he almost choked on some water he had sipped when he saw the dress she was wearing. He could only visualize that little red dress from Vegas, but now looking at her across the half crowded restaurant he decided it was a thousand times better. _She's so beautiful._

"I never took Dr Brennan for wearing something like that," Cam stated, rudely interrupting his lustful thoughts.

"W..what?"

The way his eyes were fixated on certain parts of the anthroplogist's anatomy left her with no choice but to ask. "Were you ogling her?" _You can't fool me Seeley Booth._

"No of course not. I'm a gentleman or have you forgotton?"

"Seeley you don't have to be embarassed. You are a male and well it's a biological urge."

Cam can we not talk about this now, I need to keep my concentration." _Great he's giving her wine. A whole bottle too. She hardly drinks as it is, she'll never handle it. _This had made him fear Matt's intentions even more. "He's trying to get her drunk."

"She's a big girl Booth, and besides what has this guy ever done to you?"

"He doesn't deserve her. He is not good enough for her. Just look at the way he leans in towards her. That isn't just friendly mannerisms. He wants her."

Booth unless you're going to go over there and declare your undying love, then you're going to have to respect her descision to go without who ever she chooses."

He lowered his head in defeat. "He's just not good enough for her."

"No-one one is ever going to be good enough for her."

"Great now he's touching her, and she's not even resisting." Once he caught sight of him touching her hair he rolled his fist into a tight ball. He went to stand up but Cam waved him down. "Sit down Seeley. If you make a scene here Brennan will never forgive you."

He couldn't tell what they were saying, she didn't even look happy.

"You really love her don't you?" Cam had to ask and she just hoped she would get an honest answer.

He found the words immediatley slip off his tongue and he couldn't control it. "Yes I do."

Cam smiled. "I'm glad for you Seeley. I just hope she doesn't disappoint."

Completely ignoring her he clenched his fist when he saw Matt's hand take hers_. What is he saying_? He then watched as Matt stood and Brennan grab her coat. _They're leaving. Where are they going. They haven't even finished their meal. _He saw Matt was heading in the direction for the restroom. This was his chance, and before Cam could stop him he bolted off after him.

XXXXXXX

_**PLEASE FEEL FREE TO LEAVE A REVIEW.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Sorry for the delay but with no laptop ot internet access it would be really impossible to post. Anyway thanks for sticking with me.**

**I must say personally I have been a little disappointed with season 4 of Bones so far, too many sexual innuendos for my liking and the writers are making Brennan a guy magnet just a little too much. Anyway this chapter I was going to have Brennan sleep with Matt but then decided against it.**

**Please note this chapter contains minor sexual violence and bad language.**

**The date pt 2.**

Matt happily made his way to the restroom contemplating on just how he was going to spend the rest of his evening. Entering the luxurious restroom he quickly took care of business before stepping towards the mirror. Sweeping one hand through his hair he smiled showing off his pearly white teeth in all their glory. _Looking good Matty boy,_ he complemented himself. Reaching inside his jacket pocket he pulled out a small canister and sprayed the fine mist into his mouth. _That's better,_ he reminded himself knowing how vital it would be to have a fresh breath for the evenings future events. Last but not least he checked that he had the most important thing that would be required if he was ever going to achieve his goal. He kissed the small square plastic packet before placing it back in the pocket of his pants. _Well time to go. _Taking once last glance in the mirror he spun around and was completely startled to find a fellow agent staring right back at him.

Following Matt into the bathroom may have been seen as a less then desirable move, he may even be treading on thin ice, but he was not about to let Matt use and abuse the one woman he truly loved most in this world. _Matt is an insensitive prick and i'm not about to let him ruin things. _Pushing open the door he found Matt masquerading in front of the mirror like some male model. Taking a step closer he was directly behind him when Matt spun around to confront him.

"Hey Seeley my man. What brings you here?"

Booth answered calmly. "I was just about to ask you the same thing. After all isn't strip bars more your style."

"That's good Seeley, but for your information i'm here on a date."

"A date huh?" _Wasn't sure he knew the meaning of the word._

Matt smirked before responding. "Yeah i'm here with Dr Temperance Brennan. You might know her considering she's your partner and all."

Moving closer to his collegue he probed further. "So why would someone like you be interested in someone like her. I mean it's not like you two are in the same social pond if you get my meaning."

"Seeley Booth!" he exclaimed, almost hurt by his accusation. "What the hell is that supposed to mean? Just because i'd rather check out strip joints then science labs that makes me less compatible with the good doctor, although I wouldn't mind seeing that hot body in a bra and panties," he teased further.

A flash of anger hit him as his blood neared boiling point and Booth had to use every ounce of restaint that he possessed not to knock some of those teeth out.

Watching Booth's cheek turn red and his nostrils flare he continued. "I bet you're just wishing now that you had the guts to ask her out yourself, then it may have been you getting into her pants...instead it's going to be me." His tone was full of malice that Booth clenched his fist ready to strike.

Matt side stepped as to move past Booth. "Well if you'd excuse me I have a really hot chick out there waiting for me. She's very demanding and well I aim to satisfy," he gloated.

_Chick? Chick? I wouldn't even dream of referring to her as a chick in front of her, or your evening maybe over before it has begun. At least that's what I hope for anyway. _"I wouldn't go back out there if I was you," Booth threatened, not sure what else to say.

A smirk broadened over Matt's face. "And why is that?" but before he recieved an answer he gripped his chin as if thinking hard and boldly interrupted. "You know I know why. The guys said you kinda had a thing for her. Well i'll tell you what I told them. She's fair game, and since you were obviously too chicken shit to make a move yourself, well I thought I'd swoop in there and claim the prize." He could see the expression on the other agents face so he could resist pushing futher "And well she's quite a prize wouldn't you agree Seely?"

That was just what Booth needed and he stepped forwards grabbing the lapels on his jacket. "Look Matt. We both know that you have no interest in Bo..I mean Temperance intellectually. You are interested in her for one reason and one reason only, and quite frankly it's never going to happen. So why don't you just take your money, your expensive suit and your flashy car and go flaunt them elsewhere."

"Or what? You going to shoot me like you did to that poor defenceless clown. God Seeley he never stood a chance did he?"

That was the final straw and tightening his fist into a ball he swung it back. He was just about to let it rip when there came a knock on the door, and a voice which he recognized to be Brennan's.

"Hey Matt are you still in there?"

Both agents turned to face the direction of the door. "Aren't you going to answer her?" Booth inquired.

"I'll be out in a minute. Why don't you go wait outside."

"Are you alright?"

"Of course i'm fine."

"Okay then, but hurry up." The distinct clicking of heels quickly disappearing out of earshot.

"You know Booth its been nice talking to you but it seems I have other matters to attend to." The agent then pushed Booth's hands away and straightened himself up. "I really don't think you would want Tempernce to hear about our little discussion now.. would you?"

As much as it killed Booth to let this asshole go he knew he had to. If Brennan found out about this it would only add further strain to their already shaky partnership. "If you hurt her I swear to god it will be the last time you ever walk this earth."

Matt just cast him an smug glare before exiting the restroom.

xxxxxxxx

Booth returned to his table infuriated just knowing that he had failed to get rid if Matt. He had won. He was going to get his own way and she would be just be yet another conquest to him. _Damnit!_ he swore to himself.

Cam was just finishing the last drop of wine when Booth reappeared. "What took you so long? You do know that Matt and Dr Brennan left already?"

Les then pleased with his performance he ignored her and immedialtely asked for the check.

"Well?" she prompted.

"I just let that bastard walk all over me in there. I wanted to nail his ass to the floor, but all the time I was thinking of Bones and that if she knew what I did she would never forgive me. Not to mention how I would explain what I was doing here in the first place. That would just diminish the small bit of trust we already have."

I'm proud of you Seeley... because in all respect the heart wants what the heart wants and if she chose that jerk over you then maybe she isn't the one for you after all." Grabbing her jacket she planted a kiss on Booth's cheek.

"What was that for?"

"That was to say thankyou for a lovely evening, and even though we were just out playing the detective roles I really enjoyed myself..and maybe we could do it again sometime..you know just as friends."

Booth's forehead wrinkled with concern. "I don't think that's such a good idea."

A little disheartened but fully understanding his reasons Cam relented. "Yeah you're right."

xxxxxxxxx

Brennan staggered outside the restaurant only to have the cool air hit her like a ton of bricks. Not quite sure how one bottle of wine had had such an adverse affect on her mental stability. A chill was sent down her spine and she shivered, eagerly awaiting Matt's arrival.

"Hey you," Matt called out taking her by surprise as he wrapped his arm firmly around her shoulder. "You look cold lets get you in the car shall we?" Opening the passenger door he managed to get her seated and belted up and then ran around the other side planted himself in and started up the engine. "So your place or mine?"

Brennan exchanged a glance before making her intentions clear. "Matt i've really had a such a wonderful evening, but for now I really think it's best if you just take me home."

"No coffee then," he grinned wryly.

"I'm sorry but I think that wine has altered my perception somehow, and i'm not quite in control of my actions right now."

Matt was frustrated. He had hoped she would be an easy ride once she had downed that bottle of wine, yet here she was still talking like some geek. "Come on Temperance just one coffee then I promise i'll leave."

"Well alright but just one."

_I'm pretty sure I can work on her. As I say I love a challenge._

"This is a very lavish place you have here," he commented as they arrived at her apartment. "The books are just wow. I thought I had just walked into a public library," he duly noted as he helped her out of her jacket and then settling her on the couch.

"I do alot of reading in my spare time. I only just bought a new tv recently so reading was the only thing that kept me occupied. You really can learn so much from books."

Smiling dreamily he agreed. "That's true but you can also learn from life's experiences aswell." He sat down beside her but Brennan feeling slightly uncomfortable jumped up.

"Maybe I should make that coffee."

Not wanting to waste another minute Matt pulled her back down. "Temperance it's not like I don't find you intellectually stimulating but, I find you physically stimulating a whole lot more."

Brennan's chest tightened, panic registering although she knew this was just plain stupid. _He's an FBI agent not some sex deviant._

"You look tense why don't you loosen up a little."

Normally the release of oxytocin and seratonin would be overpowering enough for her to give into her biological urges but right now she wasn't feeling it. "Matt I like you alot, but I hardly know you and really i'm not that sort of girl who sleeps with a man on a first date."

Ignoring her last comment Matt pulled her in for a kiss, his tongue finding it's way into her mouth devouring her.

One minute she was finding herself pushing him away, but as the kiss deepened she found herself drawn to him, even to the point where she found herself kissing him back. _This is not not you Brennan pull away..pull away now._

With his mouth still clamped down on hers he reached under her dress gripping her thigh. "Doesn't that feel good?" he asked her.

In two minds about what she really wanted she let him continue. He reached around to unzip her dress letting the straps fall off her shoulders.

_It must be the wine. My thought process is really inhibited right now. _With his hands all over her reality soon set in and with one harsh push she forced him away. "I'm sorry Matt but I can't do this."

"Oh wait I have protection," he assured her showing her the condom wrapper.

"It's not that."

"Then what? he yelled feeling more frustrated that she would lead him on just to discard him when he was so close. "We're both consenting adults I don't understand the problem here."

"I don't owe you an explanation it's my decision. Now I think you should leave."

_I'm not letting her off the hook that easily_. "So Temperance Brennan is just a fucking tease right? You can't just expect to get a guy all hot and bothered and then just walk away. I have feelings, and a need for that matter."

"Matt I want you to go." She walked across and unlocked the door. "Please."

He made a move towards the door and was almost at the threshold but anger still consumed him and instead of exiting like she had asked he slammed the door shut.

"What are you doing?"

Grabbing her wrist he slammed her against the wall using his bodyweight to trap her underneath him. "You can't just play with peoples emotions and expect them just to take it."

Her head was throbbing and her reaction time slow due to the amount of alcohol that she had consumed so she was unable to stop him. "Please Matt stop," she pleaded.

Keeping her pinned he kissed her violently his hands roaming all over her almost causing her to vomit. "Matt stop now."

"Ah baby you really don't know how to have fun," he sniggered, a glint of evil in his eye.

"You're hurting me," she moaned and immediately he relaxed. and Releasing himself from her gave her just the amout of leverage she needed, and bringing her knee up she took aim and hit him right in the groin.

With a cry of agony he fell backwards holding his jewels for dear life. "Bitch! What was that for?"

Booth was right about you. Well i'm not about to become another trophy to add to your collection. Now get out." She grabbed his jacket and threw it at him.

"Stupid whore. If Booth wants you then he's welcome to you," was all he muttered before leaving, but not without a damaged pride.

Once he was gone Brennan leant against the wall finally breaking down. _Oh god Booth I need you right now. _Pulling out her cellphone she shakily pressed speedial, but as soon as it started ringing she disconnected the call. She just couldn't bring herself to call on his assistance. She still couldn't show how weak and vulnerable she actually was. Instead she brought her knees up to her chest and rocked herself until she finally dropped off to sleep.

XXXXXXXX

**A/N Next chapter I promise some B+B bonding. Yes a nice fluffy ending.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N Okay so I rewrote this chapter like five times before I was happy with it. Now this was meant to be the final chapter but again there was just so much to include, so the real B+B fluff will be next. Thankyou for your ever continuing reviews and hopefully the next chap will be up a little sooner.**_

_**Chapter will contain sexual referances and bad language.**_

**The Aftermath part one.**

_Damn it Seeley. How could you just let her slip through your fingers like that? Matt doesn't understand her like I do. We have a connection, a bond that goes deeper then lust or love. He wasn't there when she was kidnapped by Jamie Kenton and almost fed to dogs. He wasn't there when she had to identify her mothers remains. He wasn't there when Sully up and abandoned her and he sure as hell wasn't there when her father was on trial for murder._

"Seeley?" He was shocked back to reality by Cam who was shaking his shoulder vigorously.

"Uh y...yeah," he mumbled.

"The light just turned green, which I believe means we're good to go," she reminded him sarcastically. Thankfully the road was quiet so she didn't have the embarassment of some car who'd been tailing them suddenly honking at them to get a move on.

Booth raced through the set of traffic lights before heading in the direction of Cam's apartment.

Cam was well aware when something was bothering him. He was frustrated and agitated, much more then usual. She guessed there was only one individual that was the obvious cause of his lack in normal vocal conversation. "If you're worried why don't you just call her?"

_Great she's my mother now_, although for a split second he had contemplated it. "No way. She'll complain that i'm being all overprotective as usual. That will cause tension, and well would probably interfere with her evening with Matt, and i'll be to blame."

She just shrugged. "Well okay then."

"I guess i'll just need to succumb to the fact that she made her choice, and whether I like it or not I have to respect that."

"Since when does Seeley Booth ever admit defeat. I really thought you had more balls then that." That came across rather blunt, but she wasn't about this man lose the best thing in his life.

"Hey a little more discretion..please." Nerves had certainly got the better of him and he was just relieved when her apartment came into view and he pulled up outside.

Cam sneaked a small kiss before she clambered out. "Just call her Seeley, for everyones sake."

He paused for effect. "I'll think about it," he promised. Of course that was if he could pluck up enough courage in the first place.

"I know you will," she told him before disappearing inside.

xxxxxxxxxx

Rescuing his cell phone from his jacket pocket he cursed when he realized that he'd had it on silent after not wishing to cause a disturbance in the restaurant. _Great what if she was trying to call me? Don't be silly, she's most likely entertaining loverboy this very moment. _Yet he still couldn't resist the urge to sift through his missed call menu. _Okay Rebecca, Rebecca, Rebecca. Great what does she want? Well whatever it is it will have to wait. _His heart missed a beat when the next number listed was Brennan's. _I don't believe it. I don't believe I didn't check my phone and she tried to call me. _Immediately punching the call button he hung on desperate to hear her voice._ Why would she call me anyway? The only reason would be if she was in some kind of trouble, and even then it would have to be really serious. There is no way Temperance Brennan calls on anyones help. _His lungs were restricting as there was still no answer. _I knew it. Something is wrong. _With his foot pushed hard on the accelerator he manically turned the wheel quickly changing direction and headed in the opposite direction towards her apartment.

He couldn't count on how many laws he had broken in due process, although right now that didn't matter, all that mattered was getting to Brennan. _If that bastard has hurt her then the devil better reserve me a place for I am about to sin in a big big way._

_xxxxxxxxxx_

Brennan wasn't sure how long she had fallen asleep for, but the banging on the front door was what startled her.

"Bones, Bones It's me open up. Bones are you in there?" There was urgency in his tone of voice as he still recieved no answer. "Bones please opne up."

"B-Booth? What are you doing here?" she quietly manage to ask from inside.

_Well thank god she is still alive. _"Is Matt there?"

"No." _And there is no way I can tell him about what happened because he'll ony say I told you so and then hunt Matt down and do something he'll regret. _

"Can I come in?"

Brennan glanced at the living room clock . "Booth it's gone one already. Shouldn't you be at home?"

"You called me and I was worried."

"No I..." Then it came back to her that she had actually attempted to call him but had decided against it at the last minute. "Well I did but it was nothing important so you can go home now."

_Here she goes again her stubborness standing in the way of her pride _"I'm not leaving until I know you're alright."

"Really i'm fine."

_Right. "_So why did Matt leave?" Not that he cared, as a matter of fact he was glad, but then on the other hand something must have transpired for him to have left considering they seemed to be quite cozy together at the restuarant.

"I wasn't feeling and..._I am such a bad liar, _she interrupted herself.

_She is such a terrible liar. _"Bones you maybe smart but you are such a bad liar, now let me in...please." He heard the chain unlatch and then the door slowly opened and a very tired haggered Brennan peered out. Booth didn't waste anytime as he pushed it forward his whole body now inside. Without hesitation, and perhaps it may have been against the rules he took Bones in his arms holding her close.

As comforting, secure and safe it felt just being close to him she still found herself pulling away. "Booth I told you i'm fine."

Now inches from her face he looked her straight in the eye. "You maybe no good at reading people Bones, but I am quite an expert, he boasted proudly. "So tell me what happened...and I mean everything."

Feeling trapped she felt she had no choice. "Well you'd better sit down then."

xxxxxxxxx

_Humilated. That's how I feel. Totally humilated. How could that bitch have just passed up an opportunity to have sex with me. No-one has ever refused sex with Matt..no-one. What am I supposed to tell the boys now? There is no way I can tell them the truth, they would never let me live it down._

"So how did it go with the good doctor," Daniel Thomas enquired snapping Matt out of his own secret thoughts.

Matt put on a brave face concealing his pent up anger. "It was...was great," he mumbled whilst trying to keep it simple.

"Great..Is that all you can say.. it was great."

"What more do you want me to say?"

"Well like tell us how she is in bed," Daniel elaborated.

"Yeah how was that bit of pussy," another of Matt's friends Larry Newman chipped in.

Matt licked his lips as a smirk spread across his face. "What more can I say except she was the best ever.. and certainly worth the effort." _I guess one can have a little fun._

Excited to hear more Daniel probed further. "So c'mon where d'you end up doing it? Your place, her place, daddy's porchse," he laughed.

Matt was becoming more and more uncomfortable. _No I can't let that bitch think she has won. I should have shown her who was boss at the time...oh well plenty of time for that. _"Look guys you know I never divulge valuable information. The only thing I will say is she has one tight pussy."

Daniel and Larry cheered patting him on the back as they left and Matt was able to let out the biggest long awaited sigh he had been holding. Wiping a bead of sweat from his brow he slowly strolled back to his office.

xxxxxxxx

After listening to Brennan's account of what happened with Matt Booth was on the warpath, but first he had to make a beeline for the bathroom as nature was calling. _That sonovabitich is going to pay for what he did. _As he briskly made his way down the hall he became aware of several glares. Attempting to concentrate on his goal he found it mighty difficult to ignore the sniggering and whispering amongst his co workers. "What are you looking at?" he asked Marc Philips who was grinning at him.

Marc immediatley turned away not daring to get on the wrong side of his fellow agent. "Nothing," he instantly admitted before getting back to work.

Once in the bathroom Booth held his nose as the stench overwhelmed him. _Have the cleaning crew gone on strike and I never recieved the memo, _he muttered underneath his breath. Tucking himself in a cubicle he began unbuttoning his pants when he heard the door swing open and several voices were heard.

"I can't believe Matt's been fucking that scientist chick who comes here with Booth," one agent commented.

"Yeah I know he is so damn lucky. What I would give to have a piece of that ass."

Booth listened intensively. He didn't recognize the voices but he sure knew who they talking about, and that only infuriated him further.

"I heard they were at it all night and he gave her not one but three orgasms."

"Fuck me, that is unbelievable. I guess Matt really is the man."

After listening to the topic of conversation his desire to use the mens room had dissipated as he pounded the cubicle door.

The three men quickly turned to see a very enraged Seeley Booth stomping towards them. He grabbed hold of one of the agents collar pushing him hard against the washbasin.

"Ow! What the hell man," he cursed loudly.

I've just been stood in there listening to you disrespecting my partner."

The agent shook his head. "No...no we... we weren't I swear. We just heard that she was sleeping with Matt," he whimpered whilst almost pissing his pants.

"WHO? WHO TOLD YOU?"

"The whole damn bureau is talking about it."

"Yeah well I wouldn't believe everything you hear."

NO..NO you're right. We're sorry."

Booth released his grip and exited the bathroom to seek out the source of these vindictive lies.

xxxxxxx

It took him a mere twenty minutes to find Matt. He was in the staff canteen besieged by a flock of inquistive agents. _I'll soon wipe that smile from his face._

"Hey Seel was wandering when you were going to turn up," Matt said smugly.

"Sorry man looks like you're too late to learn the intimate details on how Matt satisfied your partner," Daniel taunted.

Booth scanned the canteen noticing Ryan sitting alone in the corner. _Good ole Ryan can always count on him not to be one of these vile animals_. "I've heard some stuff. Although i'm quite interested to know exactly what happened between Matt here and my partner straight from the horses mouth...eh Matt."

_Has she told him the truth. No of course not. She's probably just as disappointed as I am. _"Well where would you like me to start? The moment I slowly removed her clothes, or when I screwed her on the kitchen table."

"You Bastard" Booth flamed. He wasted no time in showing Matt not to mess with his Bones, and with one swing his fist careered straight into Matt's jaw. The momentum propelled him backwards and he flew off the chair he had been sitting on and landed heavily on his back.

Matt lay there nursing a bruised jaw, but still felt the need to taunt the agent. "I get it. You just can't handle the fact that I had what you can never have."

"Well at least I don't have to almost assault a woman purely because she doesn't want to sleep with you."

The agents stood there looked bewildered at this accusation. "What is this Booth?" Another agent Bob Summerfield inquired.

"Why don't you tell them?" Booth encouraged, hoping Matt would confess without further action.

"Is that what she told you? Is she now regretting what happened? Is that why she's spreading lies? That stupid bitch."

Booth sprang into action once again and just as Matt was steadying himself up he snaked an arm around his neck and proceeded to drag him to the window. "Hey Ryan can you open the window?"

Ryan immediately complied stifling a laugh.

What y'a doing Booth," asked Daniel, just a little fearful of Booth's intentions.

Ignoring him Booth continued. Once in front of the window Matt began shaking.

"Seeley you crazy fool. What are you doing?"

"What I should have done the first time you decided to show an unhealthy interest in my partner. Now tell them what really happened?" he urged.

Matt was met by a dozen faces all awaiting an answer.

"I have nothing to say," he declared.

"That's a shame." Booth pushed Matt forward until his upper torso was leaning out of the window. The traffic below was miniscule at this height.

"Get me up you asshole," screamed Matt as he listened to the distant sound of morning traffic below.

One agent headed for the door to alert security but Ryan stopped him. "Where do you think you are going?"

"You wait Seeley, this is assault. I am going to sue your ass," Matt threatened in a menacing tone.

"Not before I report you for attempted rape," Booth countered.

"Rape are you serious? Nothing happened."

"Yeah you're right nothing happened. That was because my partner can take good care of herself."

There was disbelief radiating from the faces in the room. "Is this true?" Daniel quizzed a little shocked.

"Of course not, now just get me up."

No-one attempted to help and that was when Booth decided to fill them in about what happened. "Matt did have a dinner with my partner, but then got her half drunk, and when she refused his advances he attacked her."

_I'll tell the truth. No-one will turn their back on me. _"Nobody makes a fool out of Matt. That bitch was asking for it."

Booth pushed him further until Matt's feet were an inch or two off the floor.

"Help..help. Don't just stand there help me." He was violently trembling now almost crapping his pants.

He's not worth it Booth," Ryan gently told his friend. "Everybody will know what a jerk he really is."

Satisfied he had learnt his lesson Booth pulled him back and Matt slumped to the floor breathing heavily his eyes darting around the room. "You all saw what he did. That was attempted murder, he was going to push me out that window."

"What? I never saw anything," another agent mumbled before leaving the canteen. Several others shook their heads in disgust.

"What a loser," another grumbled.

Ryan was the last one left in the room with Booth and Matt. He lifted his coffee cup and poured the remnants of the black liquid over Matt's head.

Before leaving Booth had one last warning. "You better insure those precious jewels of yours, because if you even so as look at my partner you'll never know when they maybe involved in a little accident."

Matt cringed at the thought so nodded in agreement.

xxxxxxxxx

Brennan had called in sick that day. For the first time in her life she had a bad hangover and couldn't face going to work. _I'm glad I told Booth. I just hope he doesn't do anything stupid, espcially if that means putting his job in jeopardy._

Angela had called numerous times, each time leaving a more desperate message on her answering machine.

_She's worried maybe I should call her back. No i'm sick and the lab can survice one day without me. _The one thing she really wanted to do was to call Booth, but several attempts had directed her to his voicemail. _I should never have gotten Booth involved. He was dead set against me dating Matt from the start, and being the overprotective alpha male that he is he's bound to take matters in his own hands. _

xxxxxx

The rest of the day had been pretty uneventful. He was half expecting Cullen to have him dragged in the office after getting wind of what happened earlier, but so far the deputy director hadn't made an appearance, either on the phone or in person. _I wonder how Bones is? She really needs to learn how to date men who will treat her with some respect. A handsome, well defined, FBI agent springs to mind, _he smiled pointing to himself whilst holding onto his cocky belt buckle.

"Em Booth." He was interrupted by Ryan Miller who was hovering outside his office.

Booth quickly focused on the fellow agent. "Yes agent Miller."

"I just wanted to say how you really inspired me today."

Booth coudn't help but let loose a quirky smile. "Inspired? That's certainly a new one."

Ryan laughed. "Yes. What happened earlier with Ma.. I mean agent Jenkins just confirmed my suspicions.

_What suspicions? _"And what suspicions would those be?"

"That you really care for Dr Brennan, and more that you're willing to let on. Just watching you give Matt a dose of his own medicine like that, well you must really like her."

"I do not."

Ryan raised an eyebrow. "You may not know this Booth but I see the way you look at her, you're totally into her."

"You've got too much time on your hands... fantasizing about us." He was met with a huge shrug.

"Well someone has got to." With a hand pressed lightly to his shoulder he continued "Now why don't you go and see how she is?"

That definitely sounded like a great idea, but he wasn't sure if she was ready for male company just yet, considering what happened with Matt. _But i'm not Matt. I would never hurt her...ever. _He returned the shoulder slap. "You know what that sounds like a very productive idea."

xxxxxx

Brennan hadn't expected the knock on her door. She was half expecting it to be Angela giving her a hard time as to how sick she actually was which would cause her to miss a day of work. Struggling to the door she peeped through the spy hole and was a little more then surprised to find Booth standing there his arms filled with takeway food. Smiling at his thoughtfulness she opened the door.

"Hey Booth."

"I brought takeout...your favorite too."

"You'd better come in then."

xxxxxxxxxx

**A/N Next chapter will be B+B centric and that all important fluff.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Okay this the final chapter. Thanks for those who reviewed, it kept me motivated.**

**This chapter will contain fluff and minor smut.**

**The Aftemath pt 2.**

Once Booth had settled himself down on the couch, Brennan prepared them both a cold beverage before sitting herself down on a chair opposite him, and then began tucking into the thai food her partner had brought along.

"This is extremely appetising," Brennan admitted whilst twisting some noodles around her set of chopsticks.

"Well I aim to please," he grinned with his mouth almost full.

Brennan smiled before the room suddenly fell eerily quiet as neither knew how to strike up further conversation. Booth continued eating and the only sounds were of them both chewing on their takeaway. "After the mood you left here in I was half thinking I was going to have to bail you out of jail or something," Brennan exclaimed finally breaking the silence.

"Yeah well you almost might of had to," he replied half jokingly.

Her expression turned serious. "Why? What did you do?"

"Nothing," he lied.

"Booth you did something now tell me?" Her tone of voice was now that of concern as opposed to anger.

Taking a sip of his soda he shook his head. "Looks it's nothing."

_What is he hiding? _"You did something to Matt..didn't you?" _Why am I even bothering to ask him if he did something, of course he did. His protective nature has told me that a hundred times over. _

_I'm sure she'll find out soon enough and it's better coming from me," _he inwardly thought. "Let's just say he won't be bothering you anytime soon."

Her eyes narrowed, the blue orbs were now a deadly shade of black. "Seeley Booth what is that supposed to mean?" Irrationally she knew she shouldn't be so concerned about Matt's wellbeing, yet still guilt prevailed. _If I hadn't have been so stupid to trust Matt in the first place then Booth wouldn't have had to go to extreme lengths to protect me. Let's just hope he hasn't done anything rash._

Still not convinced she was that serious he shrugged it off. "Bones trust me will ya."

"That's what i'm afraid of. Sometimes you let your heart rule your head and one day it is going to get you into trouble, and I for one wouldn't like that," she quickly added.

Booth cringed at her choice of words. This was not like the Temperance Brennan he knew. This Temperance Brennan was begining to show some compassion, some understanding. "Really?"

Following a long hesitation she nodded. "Yes. I know how much your job means to you, and besides what would Parker think? He idolizes you and I also think you are the most well respected and trusted Federal I know."

Booth chuckled. "Bones i'm the only Federal agent you know...at least now anyway," he told her as he thought back to her brief relationship with Sully. Then it hit him as to what exactly she had just said. _Respected and trusted she says. Well i'm glad that is how she sees me, because if she knew the truth i'm sure she'd have a whole different opinion of me. I would have jeopardised everything I have ever worked for. I was ready to push that sonovabitch out that window, and if he had hurt her in a way I really wouldn't want to imagine then I probably would have. _"Bones really you have nothing to worry about, Matt got what he deserved, but unfortunately he is still walking and breathing."

Her eyes narrowed, still a little untrusting. "It's just I know how this alpha male status of yours sometimes gets in the way of your job."

"You didn't hear what he was saying about you Bones...the lies he was telling about what happened between the two of you, it was disgusting and it made my blood boil. I wasn't about to have him drag your name through the mud, you're far too good for that..far to good."

"Booth i'm sorry."

His eyes widened in total awe. In the four years they had been working together this was the first time he had ever heard her apologize, yet he still needed to prompt her for what she was sorry for. "What for?"

For this whole situation with Matt. I mean you warned me he was bad news and I didn't listen. You are always looking out for me and half the time all I think is that you are interfering in matters which don't concern you, but i've come to learn over the years that it's clearly because you care."

_Wow am I hearing what I think i'm hearing. _Booth prodded her gently on the forehead. "Where is Bones? What have you with her?"

Swatting his hand away Brennan smiled. "Booth is that really necessary?"

"It's just I never thought i'd see the day where you admit that you were wrong. Not that i'm complaining it just took me by surprise that's all."

Brennan leapt up from the couch. "Yes well don't get to used to it."

Booth stood to face her. "Why will it ruin your reputation by admitting defeat?" He quickly took her hand in his. "Because you know it's okay to do that once in a while...no one, especially me will ever hold it against you. After all you're are only human Bones and you know what?" He stook a step closer, their face now mere inches apart.

"What?" she questioned, uneasy as to how close Booth was becoming.

"You are capable of so much love and compassion, but you hide behind these walls pretending you don't care about anyone...well except maybe the squint squad, but otherwise you never let those who really care about you in, and for the past four years it's been killing me....." He was about to go on but he could see how upset his partner now looked.

"Booth?" A tear was forming, yet she still felt uncomfortable and she didn't know why. Here was her partner, the man she secretly had feelings for since they had first met, and she still couldn't bring herself to let him in, because everyone she had ever loved had left her. Matt was just a guy who in the end would have been there to provide her with a biological need. No strings, no emotions, no hurt.

"Let me finish," Booth pleaded. "You wouldn't believe how jealous I was when you told me you were dating Matt. I just couldn't wait around and watch him hurt you."

For the first time in her life she felt a connection she had never felt before. An urge to want to have more then just a partnership with him. It scared her but at the same time a small part of her craved it. "I'm just so scared of getting hurt again."

"Bones. As my badge states i'm still Special Agent Seeley Booth of the FBI. You know Fidelity, bravery and integrity and all that jazz. Fidelity because I will always be loyal to you. Bravery because at times working alongside you requires a damn lot of courage, and integrity because even though you may not agree I know I can keep things professional between us."

"Us?"

"Yes us. And also know this. I will never hurt you Bones, and I will never leave you..ever, and before she could answer she found her lips completely engulfed by her partner's. Her hands hung loosely by her side and she couldn't decide whether to reciprocate or not. It was a good ten seconds before he removed himself and she found herself taking a deep well needed breath.

Booth braced himself for a slap or a punch but it never came. Instead his partner was still stood there, her bottom lip slightly swollen and her cheeks flushed. "I'm sorry," he apologised.

"That was.....was at least ten steamboats Seeley Booth."

"Oh really and you were counting," he asked.

"As a matter of fact I was."

"So you wanna make it twenty cause I can do that."

"Let's make it fifty steam boats," she replied in a sultry voice, one she rarely used." This time she took the lead and her slightly parted lips crashed onto his. Her hands gripped his waist as his large hands wrapped themselves around her neck pulling her in closer deepening the kiss.

He could feel himself becoming aroused as he inadvertently rubbed himself against her. Brennan could feel it too and this only heightened the immense pleasure she was now sensing. As she allowed him access to her tongue Booth sucked vigorously and intensively. He has never felt this much passion for anyone in his whole life. He pushed her down onto the couch and gently rested his body on hers. They continued kissing until the need for air became desperate and he pulled away taking a big gulp of air.

"Now do you think that was like kissing your brother?" Booth inquired whilst licking his lips.

"That was nothing like kissing my brother. That was gratifyingly satisfying." Still though she wanted more and she seductively began unbuttoning his shirt, revealing inch by inch the well defined muscles on his chest. Once the shirt was completely unfastened she started on his belt buckle.

_This is just too hard to believe," _he thought to himself. To show her he was just as keen to go that little bit further he glided his hand up underneath the top she was wearing eventually sliding it around her back to unclasp her bra. As she didn't attempt to stop him he continued yanking the bra until it found itself on the floor along with his shirt. His warm hands cupped her breasts, then he used circular motions around the well endowed swell, before finally teasing the nipple with the tip of his finger.

Brennan gasped, her moans intensified as she found herself becoming more and more aroused. She stripped his pants off with much urgency and stifled a laugh as she came face to face with his Spongebob squarepants boxer shorts. She raised an eyebrow as if disapproving of his choice of underwear.

"Hey leave me alone, Parker bought me those last Christmas."

"That is a hideous character," she countered, although she had absolutely no idea who this yellow guy actually was.

"I wouldn't let Parker hear you say that, Spongebob squarepants is his favorite cartoon."

"Well it truly amazes me what tv companies are exposing to kids these days."

Booth could have sat and listened to her rants all day long if his mind wasn't currently wrapped up in something much more delectable. "Hey Bones can we just you know continue, because i'm like a ticking timebomb and if I don't find myself making love to you very soon i'm going to explode."

"Well in that case...where were we?"

With his boxers now joining the small pile of clothing she was able to get a much better look of the hunky, sexy and totally naked body of her partner in front of her. With herself partially exposed she believed it was time to leave the couch and make their way to the bedroom. Brennan stood up first and teasingly used her index finger to invite Booth to join her.

This only added to Booth's iminate desires and before accepting her offer he began fiddling around the pocket of the pants for the small square packet.

She noticed the condom packet he took out and she smiled.

"Always be prepared is my motto, you know like the boy scouts," he reminded her.

He followed briskly and immediatley they flopped down on her large bed and soon found themselves enveloped in Brennan pink colored satin sheets. Their moist bodies mingled and soon Booth had the courage to remove her pants from her body leaving just the red lacy underwear she was wearing. "Is it really worth wearing those?" he asked noticing how little they covered. Doesn't it ever get a little breezy down there?"

"Not at all," she kindly informed him.

Reaching his hand down to the elastic he shuffled them down her thighs and eventually they too were discarded to the floor leaving them both completely naked. "Temperance Brennan you are the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on." Nestling his face in her curled locks he traced a finger down her jawline to her collarbone and then gently down to her bellybutton. Flipping her over to her back he leant down and suckled at her breasts causing Brennan to arch her back a little off the bed. She gently teased his erect penis tracing her fingertip up and down the shaft and then over the head.

She never thought she would ever be doing this; this is what only happened in her dreams, a fantasy played out many nights since they had been partners. Now it was all too real and she took in a shuddered breath as they were so near to reaching their goal. Her momentary lapse of concentration though caused her partner some concern.

"Bones is everything okay? If you want to stop then I will fully understand. I won't make you do anything you are uncomfortable with."

A little apprehension overwhelmed her for a moment but then it was gone, and as she gazed up at her partner she knew she was ready to do this. "I'm ready Booth."

"Are you sure? Because I love you Bones and I don't want this to be crappy sex. I want this experience to be remembered forever. I want us to make real love and become one."

Her vibrant blue eyes connected with his chocolate eyes which were so full of passion. "I'm ready Booth."

With her consent granted he rolled the condom over his swollen member and with one gentle thrust he entered her. The feeling was mind-blowing like fireworks on the fourth of July as sparks flew for both of them. "This is incredible," he whispered breathlessly.

Brennan whimpered with desire. "I never imagined it to be like this." She wrapped her legs tightly around his hips allowing further penetration. He withdrew slightly and then thrust forward again. He nuzzled at the delicate skin of her neck as her hands roamed his back her nails digging deep as she could feel an orgasm welling up inside. He increased his pace although keeping it steady, he wanted this moment to last forever, but like all good things it would have to come to an end, although at least it would be satisfying for the both of them.

The anticipation was so close now and her panting became heavier. She too wanted this to last forever so she used every ounce of energy and rolled Booth over so she was on top of him. This way she was more in control. He grabbed her hair curling the strands around his fingers as he lifted his body towards her sucking at her nipples once again. She arched her back and dugs her fingers into his broad chest. Then thriving for control once again Booth rolled her back over so she was lying on the bed. Finally with two final thrusts he exploded and she too groaned as she climaxed.

Booth fell heavily next to her; his mind swarming with the most lustful thoughts he had ever imagined. "Now that is what I call making love."

Brennan was in agreement yet there was a question begging to be answered. "What do we do now?"

"I don't know Bones. All I know is that I am lying here next to the most beautiful, sexy, sophisticated woman in the world, so really right now I don't care. I just want to stay here next to you and forget about everything. You know work, crimes...decaying flesh."

She got the picture. "I understand."

"So you wanna go again?"

Her heart pounded as she felt the urge, yet she knew they were out of birth control. "Booth we don't......"

His finger pressed against ther lips as he guessed what she was about to say. "Hey who said anything about sex. My mouth has alot more uses you know."

With a nod of her head he kissed her lightly and then they both ducked under the covers. "I love you Bones."

"I love you Booth," and then all was quiet. Matt had truly done them a favor. He had brought them together in a way they had least expected, and even though they didn't know what tomorrow would bring they knew they would relish this night for as long as they both would live.

xxxxxxxxx

**A/N I hope you enjoyed reading and I know the ending sounds like the end of a fairy tale but hey I do wish B+B would live happily ever after. Sorry if anyone was put off by the use of birth control but in this day and age it is so necessary, and being B+B seem like very responsible people then i'm sure that would be a priority.**


End file.
